The structure of a conventional glass antenna for a vehicle must be designed to have antenna patterns corresponding to respective frequency bands, that is, radio and TeleVision (TV) antenna patterns, in order to operate over a wide frequency band. Furthermore, the conventional glass antenna must have separate Radio Frequency (RF) signal amplifiers for respectively amplifying a radio signal and a TV signal.
That is, the conventional glass antenna requires radio and TV antenna patterns and, thus, must be provided with six antenna patterns (AM/FM1, FM2, TV1, TV2, TV3 and TV4), so that six feeding points are required, and separate RF signal amplifiers for respectively amplifying radio and TV reception signals are required. Therefore, there is a problem in that the manufacturing cost of the antenna increases.